Of Endings and Beginnings
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: "Two years Naruto, you have been cheating on me for two f' years..." / One-shot Gaa-Sasu / Sasuke point of view / To read Gaara's view, you should go to .Mist.Filled.Eyes. / 8D


_25-may-2011_

_slightly edited, no major changes, just added fews stuff and corrected words. _

* * *

Hellows, here you got a little one-shot GaaSasu just because I love this couple, I hope you guys enjoy the reading, it was beta-ed by Mist Filled Eyes and wellz english is not my first language so I apologize if you find a mistake.

For Mist Filled Eyes: Thank you so much for you help on this, I really apreciate, so has you and me like the same lovely couple I decided to dedicate this story for you. 8D

And for all the readers, this story is from Sasu's point of view, there is a second version from Gaara's please go an read it too: "The Roommate" by non other that Mist Filled Eyes So go and read it after read this! ^^

_Sasuke, Hinata, Shino: 17 years._

_Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Neji, Kiba: 19 years._

_Itachi, Deidara: 22 years_

_Kisame & Other members of Akatsuki: 25 years._

* * *

**OF ENDINGS AND BEGINNINGS**

* * *

I was standing in the rain, my mind drifting to that moment...

-Sasuke-

_As I entered the small coffee shop to buy some of our favorite coffee for home, I was greeted by the sight of __**my **__boyfriend kissing someone else, but not just any random person...__**Sakura!**__ How could he?_

_While I was still trying to comprehend the events displayed in front of me, Naruto noticed my presence. Shocked by my being there he tried to speak but I just turn around and take my leave._

_Outside the store, I feel my arm grabbed by Naruto, intent on stopping me._

_"Sasuke, I-"_

_"Shut up." I fist my hand and try to control all the feelings that are now running free on me. "How long?"_

_Sighing Naruto answered… "Two years now.."_

_What? My mind screamed…Two fucking years? _

_"Naruto, we've been dating for three years!" _

_I screamed at him. Damn, I can feel my heart breaking, I can even hear it! I can't believe it, two years! _

_"How could you...Why didn't you..."_

_"Sorry... I-I didn't know how to tell you and I do like being with you but…."_

"_Did you ever loved me?"I interrupted him…_

_Just a look to his face told me everything…_ _"Two years Naruto? You've been cheating on me for two fuc- two years? I love you, how could you do something like that! I...I..." Taking a deep breath. "You know what! We are done. I don't want to see or hear anything about you ever again."_

_With that I turn around and run as fast as my legs could, glad that Naruto hadn't seen the tears that fell the moment I gave him my back and dashed away._

* * *

_-With Itachi-_

What's doing Sasuke under the heavy rain? Grabbing the umbrella that is on the door of our home I make my way to him…

_"_Otouto?"

"Hn? Aniki?"

Something must be wrong for Sasuke to be calling me aniki, he hasn't used that name in a long time...

"Let's get inside the house, you're soaking wet." He looks disoriented, almost surprised to find himself in front of our house

He let my hand guide him inside. "Sasu..what's-"

"I broke up with him… he …he cheated on me and I didn't even noted it!-" He says looking up at me with teary eyes...damn he looks so broken. I haven't seen him so bad since our parent's death, quickly I embrace him.

Between sobs he tells me that Naruto has been cheating on him with that pink-haired girl for two years now. With wide eyes I can hardly believe what I'm hearing, he keeps talking until he reach the part in which he found Naruto kissing that girl at the very small coffee shop were we use to go.

A while later he is more controlled, so I move him in order to see his face. The sight of it hurts me in the process.

"Sasu, you go take off your cloths, take a hot shower and go to bed. I'll bring something warm for you to eat, we don't want you sick, ne?"

With a small nod, I watch him leave.

* * *

-Sasuke-

It hurts so much...I can't even imagine how all this happened...two years... how can't I see it?

I don't even know how I arrived at home, I don't remember. I know that it started to rain and that I was still running, then I stop at the realization that all was over between Naruto and I, but I still love him. It hurt so much knowing what he did. I can't even imagine how he was able to do something like that. I know I never could.

Itachi found me, comforted me. God I totally broke down on him. He just held me whispering, I don't even know what, but I told him everything. Like he told me to, I took a hot bath. Right now, I am so glad that he's by my side.

Sighing, I got out of the bath, dry off and clothe myself in my favorite pj's. Just to realize that it was a present from Naruto. Suddenly mad again, I took off the clothes and dropped them in the nearest trash. Sighing again I just got out of the bathroom in a towel and make my way to my room.

In there I grab a new pair of pyjamas, this one a present from Kisa-nii. All over the cloth it has small sharks with happy faces. "Silly Kisa-nii." With a small smile I put them on and just let my body crash on the large bed in front of me. At that moment I hear Itachi enter the room.

"Here," he says, handing me a small pill, "this will prevent you getting sick."

I take it, with the glass of water, after that he gives me a small bowl of hot tomato soup. I can feel my eyes grow hot with tears ready to come out. He just hugs me tenderly and sits by my side, we both perched on my bed, watching some TV show while I eat the soup. Soon after that I feel my eyes closing from exhaustion so, knowing my brother is there, I just let sleep take me.

* * *

I can feel the morning sun on my face. I feel so hot, with a swing of my hand I remove the covers of my bed to sit down on it, only to feel a wave of dizziness hit me with full force.

"Damn..." I groan, I feel like trash. Sighing I stand up after the dizziness passes and make my way out.

I can hear voices from the kitchen so I drag my body to that place just to find all of the Akatsuki there...just what I needed, more people around...

"Hey there chibi," greets Deidara.

"You don't look fine." Sasori points out. Some guy that I don't recognize is seated by Sasori's side. He looks like Saso but younger, maybe a cousin? And just when I'm about to ask, Kisame slaps his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"You're running a high fever." He says, obviously concerned. "How are you holding up?" He asks, apparently Itachi told them, but I haven't given a thought since yesterday and remembering all that happened I just, I just feeling like crying all over again.

Kisame just grabs me in his big arms and moves us away from the kitchen to a quieter place, never losing his hold on me, and I just let all my tears fall, soaking his t-shirt.

"I don't understand it" I tell him between my sobs "How I didn't see it before? Wasn't I enough?" I question him…. He is older perhaps he has the answers I don't…

"Sasu-chan" he says while grabbing my face genteelly "You are good enough, he just didn't knew what he had and now he has lost it… he is not worth your tears or love" pulling me to his chest he keeps talking "you deserve so much better than him… it will hurt I know, but you will manage to overcome this, you have all of us and we love you"

Sighing I let myself relax in his embrace and let his words reach my mind.

A while later Itachi arrives with us, giving me some more medicine he asks, "Do you feel like having breakfast with us?"

"No, thanks." He just smiles sadly and caresses my face with his hand in understanding.

"Come on Kiddo, let's get you back to bed." Kisame says while holding me piggy style and making his way to my room. "You will get over it." He said. I just want to ask 'really...how?' but I can't. I have lost the one I loved the most and frankly I don't even know what to do any more… I just want to lay and let life pass by me.

Kisame tucks me into bed and despite that it's morning, or that I just woke up, I do feel tired. The fever isn't making things better so I let sleep take me again, thanking Kisame for his help before it does.

Latter that day I feel someone calling me...

"Hey there." I hear Itachi. "Wake up Otouto, its time for your medicine." Groaning I open my eyes, they burn from all the crying I have been doing lately. "Here." Itachi is holding another pill. "Wanna eat something? I brought you tomato soup."

I really don't feel like eating but my nii-san made it just for me and it's tomato. So...

"Thanks."

He helps me to sit up on my bed to eat the soup.

"We'll be having a guest staying with us for a while, until he finds a place of his own."

I just look at him, silently asking him to go on.

"His name is Gaara, he's Sasori's cousin. He would have stayed with them but their apartment is small and with Deidara there...Well he's two years older than you and he will be assisting at the same collage as you." I just nod. "Don't feel like taking too much, huh?"

"Gomen."

"It's okay, try to rest. You're not going to school tomorrow, so you can recover from your fever ok? And I'll be going out for a moment, going to make supper."

"Okay, thanks nii-san."

He took my dish and left.

I just sit there, not feeling like going to sleep any more, I look at my room and I spot stuff that Naruto has given to me in the last 3 years. Not letting any more tears fall for him, it's not worth it in the end, I decide to remove all that stuff. It would be easier for me to forget him that way, right?

Having piled stuff together I realize that I have nothing to place them in. Not a bag or a single box. Hmmm, where to find one? I ask to myself and suddenly remember that at the garage are some empty boxes, so I made my way to the basement. Going out of my room and down stairs I found that guy sitting on the couch, reading a book. What was his name again...?

"Er...Gaara?" I ask.

He turns his head to me and gives a small nod. He definitely is Sasori's cousin, their hair is the same shade of red.

"We weren't properly introduced, my name is Sasuke." I said to him.

"I know, Itachi told me."

"Oh...well..." I was just about to continue on my way when he spoke again.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asks, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"I am going to the garage to get a box...to keep a few things...there."

"The garage is cold and you are sick. Wait here and I'll bring it to you."

With that said he got up and left the room in the direction of the garage. I can't believe I answered his question so freely, and obeyed him by staying here. Must be the fever. He returns quickly and together we make our way back to my room.

"Here." I indicate the correct door and open it. My room is a bit big for a regular room, has its own walk-in closet and bathroom. The walls are painted in a deep blue ad has several bookcases. There's a big window that shows the garden that Mom used to work on, near that window is a desk with my laptop and all my school stuff on it. In the middle is my bed covered in black silk.

We walk to the bed where I piled the stuff from Naruto, quietly we begin to put it all inside the box. Each one of them just reminds me of a happy moment with Naruto. A small letter, a CD, a photo album about us, the plushy from the Fair. And suddenly I feel a hand lightly brushing my right cheek, lifting my head I find green eyes look at me deeply.

"You shouldn't shed more tears for him, he doesn't deserve it."

When he says that I realize that I have been crying. Not able to answer something I just take a deep breath, clean my face with the back of my hand and offer a small smile as promise that I will try not to cry anymore.

Removing all the stuff Naruto gave to me took us the rest of the afternoon and 4 large boxes. By the time we finished my fever was up again, Gaara moved the boxes out of my room to god knows where. I took my meds and shortly after that Itachi arrived at home to find us sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

Not feeling well I say good night and take my leave. Thank good I'm not going to school tomorrow. I don't feel like seeing Naruto or anybody's faces for the moment.

* * *

-Gaara-

I take out my schedule, just to check that I'm in the right room. Seeing that I am, I walk in and search for a free space to take. There aren't many students yet, I spot a good place near the back and on my way there I pass this couple who are literally eating each other's faces. Totally engrossed in their kiss, they don't see me, but I get a pretty good look at him. Pink haired girl sitting in the lap of the blond guy, they look like the popular guys style. She is definitely a cheerleader and he must be part of the football team.

Quietly I take my place, watching the new people enter the room. Blond girl, dark haired 'youthful' boy, boy with red triangle tattoo's, long brown hair. But the strange thing was that all of them stopped at the sight of the couple kissing, smiling to myself I prepared for the show that was about to start...

"Naruto! WTF?" Yelled the blond.

"This is not a youthful thing to do my friend!" The black haired one says.

"Dude...what about Sasuke?" Spoke the tattooed guy.

"..." The boy with the long brown hair looked like he was trying to kill this Naruto guy with his eyes. Literally.

"So what? I don't love Sasuke anymore. I broke up with him because I love Sakura-chan here." He holds her close to him while speaking his words.

Wait, what? This is that guy who cheated on Itachi's lil' bro'?.

"How could you say that? You were dating like forever and you both loved each other." The tattooed guy again.

"Look Kiba, I don't want to explain myself. I just don't love him anymore and that's the end of it."

My blood was boiling. I was so mad at that guy...how could he say that so carelessly after all that he's done.

"Why didn't you say that to him two years back instead of cheating on him all this long and make him believe that you love him?" I said with a cold voice, getting attention of all of them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"Two year? Naruto you cheated on Sasuke for two years with this...this..."

"This what?" Yelled the pink haired girl to blond one. "I dare you to say it. I'm officially Naruto's girlfriend, not that fag boy."

"Naruto, this is low, even for you."

"Neji, don't start, what's done is done. I love her and not him. End of discussion."

"And this is the end of your talk, all of you take your seats." The teacher spoke, surprising us all.

Everyone took their seats and the long haired one, Neji, sat by my side.

"So...two years..."

"Yeah...he figured it out this Saturday and..."

"-broke with him...that's Sasuke, he won't tolerate being cheated on when he's been loyal all this time...and not that he gave all his love to him... poor Sasuke...how do you know him?"

"I live at their house for the moment; I'm the cousin of one of his friends, you?"

"I met him through my cousin Hinata, both are taking advanced classes and although they must be at second year of high school. They're on their 3rd year, we don't have any classes together, but we usually meet at lunch Mondays and Fridays. The days our schedule allows it, and my name is Neji."

"Gaara."

Class continues and by the end of the day, almost all the students knew about the breakup of the hottest couple of the school.

* * *

-Sasuke-

"Come on Otouto, time to wake up, you have to go to school today… Sasuke… up." Itachi called, opening the dark curtains to let light enter the room. "Breakfast is going to be ready in 15 minutes." With that Itachi left the room.

Yawning I let my eyes open. I don't want to get up, but I have to. The prospect of school isn't too good but I can't stay at home and hide - although I really wish that. Sighing, I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself and change into my uniform.

Although we attend the same school/collage to receive education, us, the high school students still have to wear the uniform, the collage students don't have to anymore. Thankfully the uniform is black so I'm happy for that.

15 minutes later I find myself at the kitchen table with Itachi and Gaara having breakfast.

"Remember, if you don't feel well, come back home ok?" I nod at my brother. "I will see you guys at night, have a good day at school."

"You too, at work. Bye." I answer him. "So, are we going to walk together to school?" I ask Gaara.

"If it's okay with you, then yes."

"It's okay."

We grab our stuff and walk silently to the school, the silence doesn't bother me, he's like my friend Shino so I'm quite used to it. We didn't talk until the moment we arrived at our destination.

"I will see you here by the end of classes, ok?" Gaara asks me.

"Ok." I say, with that I made my way to my first class, entering the room I suddenly found myself being hugged my Hinata.

"Oh! Sasu! I'm so sorry!" She says while I'm still in her arms, face buried in her bosom.

"Let him breath, Hinata."

"Oh...sorry." I hear her say while she removes her arms from me..

"It's ok. Thanks Shino."

"So, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just want you to know that we are here for you any time you need."

Wow...That's the longest I've ever heard him speak..."Thanks, both of you." With that, we took our places and soon class began. During the day I was able to feel disapproving looks toward me. I don't have any idea why, but I don't pay attention to them, they can all go to hell.

Lunch time arrives and I was actually glad with myself because I haven't had a breakdown, entering the cafeteria. Well my luck just ended. Just in front of me was the same sign that I saw the past Saturday...and when I was about to turn off and go away from them Hinata stood in front of me, making it impossible from me to keep watching them.

"Let's go to eat outside at the gardens, it's a beautiful day after all."

Nodding I let her take me out, it was painful and it hurt so much...

"I can't wait for this day to end." I said...she just holds me closer to her and we made our way out.

* * *

It's been a while since Naruto and I broke up, almost two years. I'm nineteen now, Gaara's still living with us, he hasn't been able to find a good place to move out but he has been helping Itachi with the chores of the house and gave money for food too, so it's okay for us. He's become a really good friend, besides Shino and Hinata, he is quiet but I like that and he has this dark humor that I like so much.

Naruto and Sakura broke up...yea I know...apparently Naruto found Sakura cheating on him with another guy from the team, or so I hear. The worst part was that Naruto wanted to get back with me but I refused. He insisted so much that Itachi and the gang took over the situation. I never knew more of him, I mean he is fine and alive, but he never bothered me again and for that I'm thankful.

I think it's safe to say that I move on, I will never forget the good moments that I had with Naruto, but I'm not looking forward to having a new relationship. I just don't feel like it...or at least that's what I was thinking until one afternoon, just a few days ago...

_Entering the house I dashed to my room to grab some cloths and have a quick bath. I have an important appointment and I need it to be perfect, thus the bath, currently my bathroom was out of use, something broke and was being repaired, so I have to use the bathroom at the end of the hall - the one for the guest - knowing I was alone in the house, Itachi and Gaara t work, well I just walk in without knocking. And there he was in all his naked glory._

_Gaara..._

_Oh...my...god. I felt my face turn red hot and even my ears felt hot._

_Smirking Gaara said, "See something you like?"_

_Damn he...damn me...I didn't have a coherent comeback to that..._

_"I...I..." I turn and put my back to him. "Sorry, I thought there was nobody in the house."_

_And with that I flee from that place...with his body engraved on my mind..._

The next time that I saw him...well it was...weird...he didn't comment anything about it; bad, good, funny...nothing! Thanks for that, but I feel so weird when I'm around him, I always get this damn blush whenever he is looking at me, or when I look at him, just remembering without clothes...

And lately I found myself thinking more and more of him, the way he moves around the kitchen when it's his turn to cook, or the way he looks at me, the way his skin glows in the moonlight, or the small tattoo on his forehead...and I can't help but feel drawn to him...

I decided that this wasn't going to bother me, it was just my crazy mind, and with that I enter the kitchen fully prepared to start making dinner...

An hour later I hear someone arriving at the house, assuming it's Itachi I keep cooking.

"Hello." Greets Gaara, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hi! I thought it would be Itachi."

"He's staying at Kisame's."

"Oh..." what do I do, what do I do...

"So.." I hear him speak near me now.

"So?" I answer, not able to look at him."

"What's for dinner?"

"...Sukiyaki..."

"Delicious." I feel his hot breath on my back, he slowly moves his arm above me to open the cupboard and retrieve the dishes for dinner. Yeesh, he is tall. Well I'm short and I can't reach the far cabinets so! He also has broad shoulders, is stronger then me, did I mention he is _hot!_ Well two years back I use to have the hope of being tall like Nii-san, but apparently I took after my mother so I'm thin, short and cute as my brother likes to put it. Now I'm resigned to that but still happy with my body. It all worked out in the end, I'm not so bad. I even had a fan-club, but that's another story. Mr. Gaara here is very doted. In. Every. Way.

Dinner went well. Everything was almost normal, except that his eyes were always on me. All the time.

We clean the table and wash the dishes, I washed he dried and each time I passed a dish for him to grab it there was always a small light touch of fingers that sent electricity all through my body...

Finishing the last dish I quickly move away to grab a small towel and dry my hand, I just wanted to go out there and lay in my bed with my thoughts of some red haired boy living in the same house when suddenly I found myself turned around and face to face with him...lips so close to me...warm breath washing through my skin...lips hot and soft at the same time...wait! He's kissing me! I gasp, surprised by that fact and Gaara taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Damn! He's so good at this, so I just let myself enjoy the moment.

Gaara's kiss is full of passion, but he doesn't force himself on me and I'm so responsive to him, so alive I just want to show him. I don't know why but I want him to feel me as I feel him.

Slowly he breaks the kiss in order for us to breathe, I open my eyes, when did I close them? I wonder...he looks deeply in my eyes, like he always used to do, since the first time we met, but this time is different. I can see more than just normal care for a friend...Love is filling his eyes, for me.

And it feels so right...

Standing on the tips of my toes I reach his lips again, this time we're tenderer and caring but still burning with the same passion from before. I was so immersed in the moment that I didn't feel him pulling me to his room, to his bed. I just open my eyes and here I was… lying on his bed, shirt off while he makes his way over my neck with kisses. Kissing and nipping here and there, leaving a wet trail to my collarbone, stopping there to suck on it...

Moaning and gasping...I can feel my face and heat grow hot with a blush… his mouth on my skin… his tongue toying with my left nipple, while his hand is pinching my other one... _so_ good...my mouth falls open in a silent scream and my mind shuts down.

I can only feel the pleasure he's giving me. I can feel how quickly my blood rushes to my cock. I move trying to have some contact with his body, but he has a firm grip on my hips, not letting my plan work out. Just smirking at me, knowing my growing need that, for the looks, he's just as excited as me.

Removing his t-shirt, he bends down to open my jeans, popping the button with his hands and taking the zipper down with his mouth. Slowly, making his way down while looking me in the eyes with his own green orbs. Gods! I can feel my body grow hot, his looks hungry for me, it turns me on more and more. Finally the fly on my jeans opens, I can feel how he takes the length of my cock in his hand and starts to pump it slowly but firmly, up and down, the full 7 inches of it. Passing his thumb by the slit of the red head, smearing the pre-cum that is making his way out.

My moans fill the room, the pleasure is too much and just watching him toy with me is just… I never ever imagined this… slowly he bends down again to lick the tip, moving his tongue inside the slit. Moaning I feel my body arch at the moment he took me in his warmth mouth.

I don't know how or when but now he's as naked as me, he's between my legs holding both of our lengths together, his an inch longer then me and definitely more thicker than me... I can only picture the feeling of that member inside of me...

Squeezing our cocks together he starts a fast rhythm, jerking us at the same time, while I let my hand wander over his body...chest...nipples...back...kisses fly through my face and neck and finally my lips...I was going to cum at this rate...and he was in the same situation...gods our bodies moving at the same time and the friction...so hot and wonderful...

"Oh...Gaara..."

I can feel my body in shock while I was cumming all over us, Gaara followed soon after me, biting down hard on my shoulder at the same time.

Breathing tiredly Gaara collapsed at my side, covering part of my body with his...holding me near him, he places small kisses on my face. "I don't want to go further than this… yet –he smirks-. I want to give us time to get to know each other as a couple. Is that ok?"

Is that okay? Asks the guy… Oh my god, it's so perfect and I was simply speechless. I didn't expect this moment with him, much less love declaration, but I felt willing to accept him, I would be able to start again and this time the new relationship was the right one.

Smiling, I just nod my answer to him and hold him closer to me, letting sleep come. Feeling his arms surround me, loving, caring and protecting and somehow I know this is it, this is the one I've been searching for.

* * *

One year has passed since we started our relationship, and currently I'm packing my stuff. Gaara has his stuff already set out for this afternoon when the moving company, Maito & Co, comes to load everything. It was almost noon now and thankfully I had almost everything done.

We are moving out, Gaara staying here these last three years was very helpful for collage, but now with his new job, well, he needs to be near, so he found a nice small one-story house, just in the perfect spot. Near his job but also accessible for me to move to my nii-san's house and job too.

Itachi is pleased with Gaara too. He, of course, gave him the required speech, just because he's Sasori's cousin doesn't mean he'd get off scot-free if he ever hurt me in anyway. Besides, all Akatsuki said the same thing to him, even Sasori, so he survived that and now we're finally going to live together. Well, alone together. Just the two of us.

I never heard more about Naruto after he left collage too, I sincerely hope he's doing well. Kiba and Hina are engaged and their wedding will be in 6 months. Actually most of Naruto's friends – the ones I was friends with too – started to lose contact with him just after we broke up. It's kinda sad, but what can I do? I guess in the end, we always get what we deserve, right?

So everyone has their loved ones, even nii-san, he's been dating Kisa-nii for two years now and I know he will soon be proposing. Just yesterday I went with the shark man to buy the perfect ring for Itachi-nii.

"Ready?" I hear Gaara ask from behind me.

"Almost done." I answer him with my most seductive smile. "Maybe we could create one last memory in here, don't you think?" I saw while playfully starting to remove my clothes and make my way to the bed. His hungry eyes follow every one of my movements.

"Yes… we could."

* * *

END ... thank you guys for reading this work ^^


End file.
